El Regalo Ideal
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: En el dia de navidad Juvia intenta darle a Gray un regalo perfecto para el


Hola y gracias por leer mi fic este es el 3ero que hago y 2do de GRAY&JUVIA espero que les guste.

EL REGALO IDEAL

Esta historia es ficticia todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen aquí son pertenencia de HIRO MASHIMA

Con el declive de los meses de verano, el otoño se había pasado rápidamente Y como los meses de otoño había pasado (no sin una pelea grande entre los miembros disfrazados de Fairy Tail durante Halloween, por supuesto), el invierno había llegado y en el Gremiol, un nuevo espíritu festivo había comenzado (Esto, por supuesto, no detuvo la peleas. Simplemente hecho a todos más contentos).

Se había pasado unos meses desde que Juvia, ex miembro del Elemento 4 Phantom Lord, se han sumado a Fairy Tail para estar con el amor de su vida, Gray. Ella seguía siendo demasiada tímida para admitir sus sentimientos, pero no obstante ella sintió al menos algún tipo de relación con el joven. Mucho más que cuando por primera vez ella se convirtió en un miembro de Fairy Tail (Junto con Gazille, sino que era simplemente porque ella no quería verlo tan solitario). En este día sin embargo, el 23 de diciembre para ser exactos, tenía una mirada un poco triste en su rostro mientras se sentaba en el bar, pelos de plata caen delante de su cara cuando se mantuvo la cabeza baja, con un suspiro de sí misma.

"¿Qué pasa, Juvia-chan? Es el 23 de diciembre debes ser feliz!" la camarera, una belleza de pelo blanco llamada Mira-Jane, habló con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mirando hacia la mujer, Juvia suspiró una vez más, y ella miró hacia otro lado, no era realmente que ella queria hablar de ello. Sin embargo, Mira-Jane era persistente, y ella volvió a hablar con prontitud.

-Vamos, me puedes decir. No me gustaría ver a un nakama mirar tan triste cuando es casi Navidad ... "volvió a hablar, y una vez más Juvia la miró, sólo que esta vez tuvo que ceder, finalmente habla de hasta para contestar.

-Bueno ...-empezó, un poco nervioso, pero no obstante, dispuesto a hablar. "Mañana es Nochebuena y Juvia todavía no ha comprado un regalo para Gray-Sama ... A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Juvia no le puede encontrar el regalo perfecto ...", admitió, suspirando tristemente como ella se dejó caer, sólo para Mira-Jane reírse entre dientes en sus palabras.

¿Es eso todo? Entonces no hay problema! " ella anunció, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Juvia. Mirando hacia ella, Juvia miró con unos brillantes ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose qué era lo que quería decir y si ella tenía razón. Con una sonrisa, Mira-Jane asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Por supuesto! Sé exactamente lo que deberías conseguir!"

"¿En serio? ¿Qué es? Juvia no le importa lo caro o difícil de obtener, Juvia se lo conseguirá!"

"No te preocupes, no es demasiado difícil de conseguir. Sólo tienes que ..."

Y así, la mujer de cabello azul se encontró caminando por las calles de Magnolia con una mirada brillante en la cara, sonriendo para sus adentros. Ella tuvo que admitir, Mira-Jane sabía lo que estaba haciendo! ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Era tan obvio y, sin embargo Juvia ni siquiera se dio cuenta antes! Sonrió para sus adentros sin embargo. Mañana, sería capaz de entregar su regalo a Gray, y estaría tan contento con él! Ella ya se podía imaginar la escena que se desarrollaba en su mente (aunque, un tanto exagerada en su favor).

Perdida en su propio mundo de fantasía, ella estaba felizmente ignorante de dónde iba hasta que de pronto, ella terminó chocando con alguien, haciéndola saltar hacia atrás, sorprendido un poco, apretando la bolsa con sus manos Gray mira a Juvia. Ella se apresuró a recuperar la vista a la realidad, y levantó la vista cuando ella empezó a hablar. Sin embargo, pronto se perdió de palabras cuando vio quién era.

"Lo siento, Gray-sama! Juvia fue" comenzó disculpándose cuando vio al chico guapo, de pelo oscuro, medio desnudo, mirándola.

"Está bien-le cortó, agitando la mano delante de él. "Estaba pensando un poco ... quiero decir, usted sabe, es esta época del año ...-murmuró, apartando la mirada un poco cuando se encontraba allí. Juvia se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos miraban hacia abajo pronto como vio la bolsa, y procedió a levantar una ceja.

"Si no te preocupes por mí-dijo Gay- ¿qué es eso? ¿Es un regalo para alguien?" , se preguntó. la cara de Juvia palideció, y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, negando.

"No no no, Juvia solo salió a buscar algunas compras de última hora para la cena! Eso es todo!" -exclamó ella. Gray levantó una ceja en su reacción, pero no dijo nada, satisfecho con la respuesta que le dio. Con todo dicho y hecho, procedió a andar, y Juvia suspiró de alivio. Antes de que pudiera moverse escucha la voz de Gray.

"Oh sí, ¡Feliz Navidad!"

Juvia casi se desmaya de alegría al oír esas palabras.

Era ya tarde en la noche de víspera de Navidad, y dentro del gremio podía ver una decoración de color verde y rojo y oro colgando por todas partes, y como todo el mundo siempre estaba sentado alrededor, habia Un árbol grande cubierto de pinos en la decoración puede ser visto en una esquina del lugar, y todo alrededor había gente con sombreros de Santa Claus, los regalos que se intercambian entre amigos e incluso de Mira-Jane se veía cantando una de sus canciones en su guitarra (y Elfman, como de costumbre, estaba obligando a la gente a escuchar).

Desde la entrada del gremio, Juvia miró para ver que Gray estaba en una de las mesas y vio como el mago se quitaba la camisa como lo hacía por costumbre. Estaba nerviosa, se podía ver claramente, y viendo como el chico se quitaba la ropa en público con tanta indiferencia a pesar del frío, eso la hizo aún más nerviosa. Sin embargo, ella se fijó en darle su regalo y ya había caminado hacia donde estaba el.

Tomando una respiración profunda, ahora comenzó a paso hacia delante, acortando la distancia entre ella y el. Dejó que sus ojos a vagar por un momento, y pudo ver los distintos miembros del gremio intercambiar regalos. Ella podía ver a Alzack regalándole a Visca un regalo cerca del mostrador de bar, y más cerca del árbol se sorprendió al ver entregar de Gazille a Levi lo que parecía ser un libro de clase, para deleite de Levi. Juvia ahora cuestionada si ella estaba alucinando al ver que eso sucedia.

Sin embargo, volvió su mirada hacia Gray, que estaba sosteniendo algo pequeño en sus manos. Eso es para mi?-pensó-. ¿Podría ser...? No, no podía ser para ella. Después de todo, sólo había conocido unos a otros un poco, más o menos. Había sido un año medio, pero se sentía mucho más corta en la mente de Juvia. No había manera de que él la quería lo suficiente todavía, pero ella confiaba en que le encantaría su regalo!

Ahora era tan sólo unos metros de distancia, y aceleró el ritmo mientras sacaba el pequeño regalo envuelto con papel rojo. Por ahora parecía que se había fijado en ella, y rápidamente le muestra el regalo.

"Feliz Navidad, Gray-sama ... Um ... Aquí! Es tu regalo!" hablaba con rapidez, vacilando sólo ligeramente después de saludarlo. El chico Parpadeó y miró por un segundo antes de proceder a tomarlo.

"Gracias, Juvia" le contestó, y miró a ella como si fuera a preguntar "¿Puedo abrirla?". Con una sonrisa que ella asintió con la cabeza, y Gray ahora la miraba hacia el presente, con cuidado de abrirlo. quitando el papel como él lo logró, parpadeó al ver a su presente, y lo levantó para arriba delante de sí mismo.

"Esto es ..."

"Espero que le guste, Gray-sama! Quiero decir, como usted se quita la ropa durante el invierno, yo sabía que necesitaba algo para abrigarse ...-respondió ella con la esperanza que le había gustado el regalo.

En los brazos de Gray tenia un abrigo de lana, una sombra de plata-azul muy similar a su propio pelo que llevaba una forma azul más oscuro en la parte frontal de la misma que se parecía a la marca de Fairy Tail con exactitud, aunque parece como si eso había sido cosido en recientemente . Gray seguía mirando el abrigo, y continuó Juvia.

"Fue difícil tratar de igualar la marca de la perfección, pero se las arregló Juvia "Así que ... ¿Te gusta, Gray-sama?"

"Es." Gray fue cortado cuando de pronto fue alcanzado por una bola de fuego perdida, cortesía de Natsu.

empezaron a caer lágrimas saladas de los ojos de Juvia mientras ella sollozaba, Todo su trabajo duro y buscar un buen regalo, arruinado! Todo gracias a una bola de fuego durante una pelea entre Natsu y Gazille (sobre quién había dado el mejor regalo o algo así), de pronto los dos vieron lo que hicieron y pideron disculpas; A pesar de sus disculpas, pero no cambia el hecho de que su regalo estaba arruinado.

Tal vez esto era una señal de que no iba a ser? Eso Juvia fue una tontería de pensar que podía ganarse el corazón de Gray? Tal vez. Tal vez fue una tontería unirse a Fairy Tail. Ella había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo a Gray y a sus amigos, las únicas personas que había hecho una gran amistad era con Lucy, su rival en el amor, y Mira-Jane, que era siempre amable con los demás.

"Incluso Gray-sama no podría congelar la lluvia que cae de los ojos de Juvia ...-murmuró tristemente, sólo para ser tomados por sorpresa como una figura se dejó caer junto a ella, lo que la hizo saltar del susto al darse cuenta de quién era.

"G-Gray-sama!"

"Está bien, Natsu es sólo un idiota y Gazille tambien", le respondió, mirándola con simpatía en los ojos. "Yo siento que arruinó tu regalo. Quiero decir, fue muy agradable ..." le dijo, que la hizo mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿En serio? ¿Te gustó el regalo de Juvia?"

-Claro, quiero decir, es la primera vez que alguien me haya dado la ropa como un regalo! Los otros siempre están diciendo que acababa de quitártelo de la cabeza tan pronto como me los puse ...-murmuró, causando Juvia a reír suavemente en su broma. Él le sonrió, y continuó.

"Oh sí, aquí tengo un regalo para ti.

"Este golpeteo del corazón ... ¿Podría ser ...?"-pensaba la chica

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, se extendió una mano, revelando una pequeña caja. Dándole una sonrisa que decía: 'Anda, ábrelo, él la dejó ir despacito de su palma de la mano y poco a poco, ella empezó a abrirla, sólo para mirarlo con asombro como ella lo sacó de la caja.

El regalo en cuestión era un collar de plata con un colgante en forma de pequeños copos de nieve colgando en la parte delantera. Sus ojos se abrieron, y ella miró por encima de Gray, quien sólo sonrió en respuesta. Sonriendo, rodeó con sus brazos bien gris, las lágrimas que fluyen por su cara de felicidad.

-Gracias, Gray-sama "

FIN

ESPERO QUE DEJEN REVIEWS.


End file.
